bashbloodytestingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bb
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="<>" data-collapsetext="><" ! colspan=3 style="text-align:left; border:3px solid #000000; border-radius:5px; background:transparent; color: white;"| Pages You Should Visit |- |style="width:33%;text-align:left; background-color: white; padding:5px; border-radius: 5px" valign="top"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="<>" data-collapsetext="><" ! colspan=2 style="text-align:left; border-radius:5px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left bottom, right top,from(gold),to(#0000CD)); color: white;"| The Infinitocracy |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left;| The Infinitocracy is a democratic system that pertains to user rights and promotions. It sets the standards for being promoted to certain positions and their respective rights. The positions are are: Rollback, Chat Moderator, System Operator, and Bureaucrat. It can be found here. |} |style="width:33%;text-align:left; background-color: white; padding:5px; border-radius: 5px" valign="top"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="<>" data-collapsetext="><" ! colspan=2 style="text-align:left; border-radius:5px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left bottom, right top,from(gold),to(#0000CD)); color: white;"| Wiki Policies |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left;| The Infinity Blade Wiki is governed by a set of policies. These policies help keep order, ensure all users are treated well, and set standards for contributing to the Wiki. There are four current sections: general policies, chat policies, IRC policies, and writing guidelines. They can be found here. |} |style="width:33%;text-align:left; background-color: white; padding:5px; border-radius: 5px" valign="top"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="<>" data-collapsetext="><" ! colspan=2 style="text-align:left; border-radius:5px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left bottom, right top,from(gold),to(#0000CD)); color: white;"| Affiliates |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left;| |} |- }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="<>" data-collapsetext="><" ! colspan=2 style="text-align:left; border:3px solid #ffffff; border-radius:5px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left bottom, right top,from(#0000CD),to(gold)); color: white;"| Summary of ME |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; background-color: white; padding:5px; border-radius: 5px"| Hey , I'm the Aegis Ninja. I'm both a and of this wiki (see this thread for more info on why my name tag is green & stuff). I know my name is long, so just Ninja will do. If you need any help, keep in mind that I'm just a Chat Mod and Rollback, so you're better off going to one of the Bureaucrats (Cheese Ausar or Arctic Blue), or the System Operators (Mugen Galath or Slayingthehalcyon). If they're not available, you can come to me, I'm happy to help! You can also find my bot account here. I won't post anything, but just so you know it's not a fake! I have a border-radius signature. If you would like to take my signature, please ask permission through the Infinity Arena or my message wall. Please see this for more information about border-radius signatures. The Infinity Arena — |} |- }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="<>" data-collapsetext="><" ! colspan=2 style="text-align:left; border:3px solid #ffffff; border-radius:5px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left bottom, right top,from(#0000CD),to(gold)); color: white;"| User Ranks |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; background-color: white; padding:5px; border-radius: 5px"| On this wiki, like others, some users have ranks that grant them special rights. Here's a list of users who have ranks like these on this wiki: |} |- }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="<>" data-collapsetext="><" ! colspan=2 style="text-align:left; border:3px solid #ffffff; border-radius:5px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left bottom, right top,from(#0000CD),to(gold)); color: white;"| Gear |- |colspan=2 style="width:100%;text-align:left; background-color: white; padding:5px; border-radius: 5px"| Here's pretty much the gear that I use in IB2 and IB3. |- |style="width:50%;text-align:left; background-color: white; padding:5px; border-radius: 5px" valign="top"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="<>" data-collapsetext="><" ! colspan=2 style="text-align:left; border-radius:5px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left bottom, right top,from(gold),to(#0000CD)); color: white;"| Infinity Blade II |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left;| *Solar Trans OX **Spectrum Attack gem *Eridius *Aegis Armor *The Holy Band *Kerrak **Spectrum Defence gem |} |style="width:50%;text-align:left; background-color: white; padding:5px; border-radius: 5px" valign="top"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="<>" data-collapsetext="><" ! colspan=2 style="text-align:left; border-radius:5px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left bottom, right top,from(gold),to(#0000CD)); color: white;"| Infinity Blade III |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left;| *Infinity Swords Level 20 **+36,500 Darkfire gem **On Perfect Parry stun 3s **On Dodge Attack charge +1,500 *The Sovereign Level 20 **+1,350 attack gem **On Titan Break +2 window **Spectrum Defence gem 100% *Crown of Kings Level 20 **On Break +3 window x3 *Armor of Kings Level 20 **On Titan Break +2 window x2 *The Holy Band Level 20 **On Titan Break +2 window x2 **+300 magic gem |} |- |} |}